


01/Octubre/2018 - Nuestra primera vez.

by Lu_Chou



Series: Diario de Haru [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Compartir cama, Día 1, Fictober, Fictober 2018, Iwatobi, M/M, makoharu - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lu_Chou/pseuds/Lu_Chou
Summary: Día uno del fictober con el prompt "compartir cama"





	01/Octubre/2018 - Nuestra primera vez.

Había pasado muchas noches junto a Makoto; campamentos, entrenamientos pijamadas o noches de estudio. Todas ellas habían sido especiales para mi, porque me dejaban conocer una parte que no podía presenciar al no vivir en la misma casa. Secretamente me fijaba en cada detalle de su melena despeinada, de sus ojos ligeramente hinchados y de esa sonrisa que le dedicaba a todo mundo al decir “buenos días”.

La primera vez que llegué a casa a hacer un dibujo de su apariencia, no pude parar más, tengo decenas de dibujos de él, quizá mañana me atreva a hacer uno, no lo sé, puede ser vergonzoso. 

Tengo que dejar de escribir, escucho que Makoto se aproxima. Estoy nervioso, es la primera vez que compartimos cama y dormiré entre sus brazos, justo como quise hacerlo desde que admití que estoy enamorado, él lo está de mi y ahora me sonríe mientras escribo. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan lindo? Buenas noches.

Pd. Mañana agregaré mi dibujo matutino.

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que hago esto... así que estoy nerviosa /)//n//(\


End file.
